Ripto
How Ripto joined the Tourney As a Riptoc who hated dragons, Ripto enlisted Crush and Gulp at Molten Crater in order to help him wage war on their race. When attempting to warp from one world to another, the threesome were accidentally intercepted by the Super Portal in Avalar thanks to Hunter's mistake. Upon arrival, Ripto set about enslaving Avalar and all of its realms. Thinking fast, Elora took measures to hinder his progress, shutting down the Super Portal to prevent reinforcements from arriving, and delegating Zoe and her fellow fairies to scatter the orbs (which power it) across all the realms of Avalar. Character Select Screen Animation Ripto runs a hand across his sceptor while the camera zooms to his upper body saying, "Someone forgot to invite me to the party!". Special Attacks Fire Blast (Neutral) Ripto pushes his sceptor back then shoots four balls of fire at his opponent. Thunder Push (Side) Ripto glows his sceptor with thunder energy then pushes it forward, giving off a wave of lightning close to him that shocks away opponents. Hell Rise (Up) Ripto spins around with dark energy while flying into the air. Earthquake (Down) Ripto slams his sceptor down it causes an earthquake that goes across the ground. Conjuring Minions (Hyper Smash) Ripto chants "My forces, aid your master!" then summons his minions, that were enemies in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! to fight alongside him. This lasts for 20 seconds then the henchmen vanish. Death Explosion (Final Smash) Ripto floats into the air while the head of his sceptor glows with black energy. He announces, "Today is the end!" then shoots 4 shockwaves like the Off Waves around the arena. These can damage enemies easily. After the attack, Ripto floats back down saying "The world will be mine!" Victory Animations #Ripto looks down shaking then laughs evilly at the heavens. #*Ripto looks down shaking then laughs evilly at the heavens. He then says "That will teach you to enter into my dominions!". (Spyro victories only) #Ripto rains fire at the sides of him saying "That's all you get for making a fool of me!". #*Ripto rains fire at the sides of him saying "And a pitiful old fool dies!" (Joseph victories only) #Ripto floats up then rests on his throne saying "Do you wish to be fried?" #*Ripto floats up then rests on his throne saying "That's how long vampires last against me? What a laugh." (Dio victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ripto warps to his starting point saying "I. Hate. DRAGONS!". Special Quotes *I. Hate. DRAGONS! Death to all of you! (When fighting Spyro) *Now then, where can we put your grave? (When fighting Joseph) *You will be more than hurt, Alisa! You will DIE! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Ripto shares his Japanese voice actor with Raoh, Wizpig, Galactus, and Beast Boy due to the death of his Ripto's Rage! voice actor, Kenji Utsumi. *Crush and Gulp, Ripto's henchmen, also appear in Tourney as trophies, dossiers, and characters who will become playable in the sequel. *In Tourney 1, his voice is styled like his Ripto's Rage! voice. In Tourney 2, his voice is styled like his Enter the Dragonfly voice. He was voiced by Gregg Berger, former English voice actor of Hunter and Nemesis T-Type, in both of these games. *The rival of Ripto is Joseph Joestar. White Queen is his second rival's name. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters